Summer of '46 Chapter 11
by M E Wofford
Summary: Continues, in a separate entry, Summer of '46. Gremlins are totally mean to me.


Chapter 11 of Summer of '46. So sorry. I think I will stick to one-shots for the foreseeable future!!

Summer of '46

-11-

McGee had hopped to the porch steps and sat down, propping up his injured leg. He kept trying to call Gibbs but couldn't get an answer. He could barely hear Tony and Ziva talking inside. His ankle didn't hurt as much now but he was taking no chances. He tried Gibbs one more time – no answer. As soon as he disconnected his phone rang.

"Agent McGee," he said and then immediately held the phone away from his ear as Abby squealed.

"Tim, guess what? Oh you'll never guess but go ahead and try anyway. I know you won't be able to guess. Maybe I should just tell you? No, why don't you guess at least one time. C'mon Timmy!"

"Abby, I am in pain. Why don't you just tell me," he said.

"You're in pain. Oh no! What happened? You guys found Ziva yet? Where's Gibbs, his phone isn't picking up?"

McGee shook his head. He dearly loved Abby but sometimes she just overwhelmed him.

"I sprained my ankle, I think. Tony found Ziva. I can hear them talking and before you ask, no I can't make out what they're saying. Gibbs isn't here. I can't get him either. Now – what did you find out?"

Silence on the line for all of two seconds.

"Okay. I found this Rayburn Randolph guy. He's still alive. He's in an assisted living center in Alexandria. I'm sending you his address now."

"Great! Good work, Abby. I owe you a Caf-Pow when we get back!"

"You bet your ass you do, McGee."

"Keep trying Gibbs, Abs. I'll get Tony and Ziva and we'll go visit Mr. Randolph. Be sure and tell the boss."

After receiving assurances from Abby she would continue trying to reach their boss he hung up.

"Tony," he yelled and was surprised when the door opened immediately and Ziva came through. Only was it Ziva? She seemed different somehow; she moved differently, held her head at a different angle. Tony was right behind her and he didn't look happy.

"What?" Tony spat out.

"Randolph is alive. I got his address."

Ziva swayed and put her hand to her chest, looking pale. Tony put an arm around her waist to support her.

"You okay?"

She nodded and came to stand by McGee.

"You're Tim?"

McGee nodded slowly, looking askance at DiNozzo.

"Long story, McGee."

Ziva smiled at him.

"She likes you."

"Er, thanks," was all Tim could think of to say.

###

Suddenly the traiffic jam disappated and Gibbs floored the gas pedal and began to weave in and out of amongst the other vehicles. His phone started to ring and he had to stretch across the seat to get it.

"What?"

"Er, Gibbs, it's me, Abby. I got some info..."

"You heard from DiNozzo?" he interrupted her.

"Yes and they found Ziva. They're on their way…"

"Where?"

"Gibbs, stop interrupting me and I'll tell you everything. You are such a grouch sometimes."

He was silent. After a bit Abby spoke up again.  
"Gibbs? You still there?"

"Make up your mind, Abby. Do I need to talk or stay quiet?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Here's the dealio…They got Ziva but something's not right, I could tell from Tim's voice. I found out the address for Rayburn Randolph, the guy Anna was going out with when she died. He's still alive, Gibbs! They're on their way now. I also found something in that old purse…"

"Give me the address."

"Gibbs!" Abby whined.

"Address now."

She complied and heard him hang up.

"But Gibbs I found something important I think."

###

Tim sat in the backseat so he could stretch his leg out and keep his ankle elevated. The weird thing was it hurt less and less. Another weird thing was Ziva. She sat in silence after Tony had to help her with her seatbelt. She just didn't look or act like Ziva.

"Uh, Ziva, what…?"

"Ziva's a lovely name, you know? It means 'radiance' in Hebrew. It seems to fit her."

Tony swallowed. Why had he never asked Ziva what her name meant? Radiance – a perfect name for his ninja girl.

McGee really, really had to ask the next question even though he knew Tony would never let him live it down.

"You are Anna Stein, right? Somehow you and Ziva, you're the same?"

She turned in the seat to look at Tim.

"I think it's more like we're sharing. I can feel what she feels and know what she's thinking sometimes. Ziva doesn't like it. She doesn't like not being in control. I think she's scared. So am I."

McGee nodded. "She does like to be in control. She's Mossad."

"Mossad?"

"Yeah, you know, the Israeli equivalent of our FBI and CIA rolled into one."

Her eyes widened.

"Israeli? Israel? There's an Israel now?"

"Yeah, since 1948."

"_Halleu et Ad-nai_," she said softly, reverently.

For a moment no one said anything then Tony pointed toward her neck.

"Ziva's necklace charm; it's the symbol of Israel now, on their flag."

He flipped down the visor to reveal the mirror there and she leaned forward picking the chain up from her skin.

"The star of David."

Her voice held wonder and awe this time as she turned the golden star in her hands. He noticed she pronounced "David" in the American way.

"I don't know how this all happened but it must have been a miracle," she said.

Tony and Tim were silent as she turned Ziva's charm this way and that, smiling sadly all the while. Tim cleared his throat.

"May I ask why you're here now?" Tim said. "I'm not quite sure how to phrase this but…are you here so we can solve your murder. You know, find out who killed you?"

She flipped the visor up and looked straight ahead.

"No. I know who killed me and my baby. I'm not sure why I'm here now. But I think when I see Ray I'll know."

Tony looked up and exchanged glances with McGee in the rearview mirror. What the hell had Ziva gotten them into?

"You say you know who killed you, um, Anna?"

Tony had a hard time saying her name. Dammit, he wanted Ziva in Ziva's body. No one else.

"Oh yes. Mrs. Randolph, Ray's mother. She called me and told me she and Mr. Randolph had decided to overlook my being Jewish and to make amends for how they'd treated me they were thinking about buying us a house. I was thrilled. It was the best news. We'd have a room for the baby. She arranged for us to meet at that house…that house where you found us, the baby and me."

She stopped and sniffed, wiping her eyes and looked out the side window for a moment until she regained control.

"It was different then than it is now, what I saw back there. It needed work yes but it was still beautiful, still able to be a happy home in 1946. She had the key and she let us in. We toured the house and she was so nice to me. I could hardly wait to write to Ray and tell him how we'd gotten along. We got to the second bedroom on the second floor and I knew it would be the perfect nursery so I told her about the baby."

She drew in a harsh breath.

"She screamed. I think she screamed 'no' and tried to grab me but then something hit me on the back of the head. I heard her crying 'no, no, no' and then I didn't know anything else until I opened my eyes and saw your face, Tony; was it yesterday?"

Tony looked in the rearview again at Tim. Either Ziva was totally crazy or else another person was inhabiting her body; someone who had been murdered over 60 years ago. He shivered. He didn't know if it was cold or he was just downright scared; scared of the seeming ghost who possessed Ziva. Scared because he didn't know how to get his Ziva back.


End file.
